Hairdressers currently have a myriad of techniques for thinning out or reducing the thickness of hair when providing a haircut. One such method is called channeling. Channeling normally involves taking a razor blade and running it along the path in the hair from the front of the head to the back of the head. Channeling using this technique results in thin long stretches of very short hair between equally long stretches of hair cut to the desired length. The problem with this technique is that the hair left at the desired length lacks strength and balance due to lack of support from the channels of very short hair. Further, when channels of short hair begin to grow out, they help push the hair, which has previously been cut to the desired length, out resulting in an undesirable appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scissor apparatus and a method of using the scissor apparatus as a channeling scissor that can produce a hair channel that provides support to the surrounding hair and does not diminish the appearance of the hair as it grow out